Chloe sheet
Size/Type: Medium Human (Baatezu Template) Alignment: Lawful Evil Fallen Paladin 1/ Blackguard 10/ Thrall to Nessus 10 (ECL 21) Stats: Str 20, Dex 14, Con 16, Wis 16, Int 16, Cha 23 Hit Dice: 11d10+10d8+63 (average hp:153) Initiative:+2 Speed: 30 Armor Class:13 (10 dexNatural Armor) Damage Reduction: 5/Good, 10/Magic Resistances: Cold 10, Acid 10, Electricity 10 Spell Resistance: 31 Base Attack/Grapple:+18 Attack:+18 Full Attack: +18/+13/+8/+3 attack: +23/+18/+13/+8 (2d6+7 19-20x2) slashing Special Attacks: Special Qualities: Immune to Poison and Fire damage, summon baatezu, telepathy, see in darkness. Skills: Concentration +21, Diplomacy + 21, intimidate +31, Knowledge (religeon)+27, Knowledge (planes)+27, Hide+ 7 Feats: 4+1* Power Attack, Cleave, Improved Sunder, Mark of Nessus, Pact with Devil (Feat? Source). Saves: Fortitude +22 Reflex +12 Will +16 Abilities:Aura of Evil: (Ex) The power of a blackguard’s aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) is equal to his class level plus his cleric level, if any. Detect Good: (Sp) At will, a blackguard can use detect good as a spell-like ability, duplicating the effect of the detect good ''spell. Dark Blessing: (Su) A blackguard applies his Charisma modifier (if positive) as a bonus on all saving throws. Smite Good 4/day: (Su) +6 attack, +10 damage. Aura of Despair: (Su) the blackguard radiates a malign aura that causes enemies within 10 feet of him to take a –2 penalty on all saving throws. Command Undead: (Su) gains the supernatural ability to command and rebuke undead. He commands undead as would a cleric of two levels lower. Sneak Attack: +3d6 damage Brand of the Nine Hells: Three times per day as a swift action, you can use command, as the spell, as a spell like ability. You gain a +2 bonus on bluff, diplomacy and sense motive checks made against denizens of the 9th layer. in addition you gain a -2 against denizens of the other 8 layers. You gain a +2 intimidate bonus on all checks. '''Devils Favor:' When you attempt an attack, save or check of any sort you can beseech the dark powers to aid you. you gain a +2 bonus on the attack, save or check. you can use this ability any number of times per day equal to the total number of devil touched feats you have selected, including this one.Devil's Tongue 26: As a standard action, you can speak soothing words of friendship to any opponent within 60 feet. the target must be able to hear and understand you. the target must make a will save (DC 10 + 1/2 your HD + your Cha modifier) or be dazed for 1 round. In addition, he is rendered flat footed. you can use this ability a number of times per day equal to the number of devil-touched feats you possess +1. You can choose to spend two uses of this ability to use it as a swift action rather than as a standard action. this is a mind-affecting language-dependent, supernatural ability. Devils Sight: You gain dark vision out to 60 feet. if you already have dark vision, its range improved by 60 feet. in addition, as a swift action, you can gain blind sight out to 30 feet for 5 rounds. You can use your blind sight ability a number of times per day equal to the total number of devil-touched feats you have selected, including this one. Persistent Refusal: Once per day you can channel divine energy to make a second save against an effect that specifically targets you. As a swift action, you may make another save against any effect that targets you and has a continuing duration. Let's Deal: (Su) You have been so integrated with the hells you may barter a deal with anyone of 1/4 hit points or less. (Deals must be signed in blood; any deal must include their soul in exchange for what you can provide or offer) Mark of Nessus 26: Whenever a creature would attack you, target you with a spell, or use spell-like or supernatural ability against you, it must first succeed on a will save (DC 10 +1/2 your HD+ your Cha modifier). If it fails, it must select another target or take some other action. Once an opponent succeeds on the saving throw, it cannot be affected again by your Mark of Nessus for 24 hours. In addition, once per round as a swift action, you can infuse a single natural attack with hellfire, dealing an extra 1d6 points of damage. Summon Baatezu HD: (Sp) Baatezu share the ability to summon others of their kind (the success chance and type of Baatezu summoned is based on DM and total hit dice will be 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha modifier) Bonus Feat List: 4 vile feats Nessus Favor: All favorable spells have double duration when cast on you Mortality Undone: (Sp) You can the spell like ability to turn one creature evil 3/day. The lawful/chaotic/neutral component of alignment is unchanged. The subject retains whatever outlook, allegiances , and outlooks it had before. (BOVD page 99) '''Baatezu Apotheosis: '''Gain Baatezu subtype and the following additional abilities; +2 str, +4 dex, +2 int, 10/magic DR, 5/good DR, SR 10+HD, Immune to fire and poison, see in darkness, Telepathy, Summon Baatezu Background: Organization: none Gold/Silver/Copper : Treasure: Magic Items: greatsword Contacts: languages: common, Infernal Category:NPC